


The Holes Of My Sweater

by SlarStarsFanFics



Series: From Tumblr [12]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Body Dysmorphic Disorder, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good Brother Luther Hargreeves, Good Parent Grace Hargreeves, no beta we die like ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 06:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlarStarsFanFics/pseuds/SlarStarsFanFics
Summary: What do you get when you cross body dysmorphia and siblings that are clothing theives? Nothing good, but Luther's doing his best.





	The Holes Of My Sweater

Luther woke to snow falling softly outside his window. He saw his breathe cloud up the air, and decided to get the warmest clothes out of his closet. Shockingly though, he found most of his sweaters had disappeared. Frowning, he grabbed his green button-up and his fingerless gloves, then padded down the stairs.

He went straight for the coffee machine, and as usual, Five sat at the table with a mug in hand. The problem though, was that said hand had been swallowed by a sweater sleeve. Luther’s sweater sleeve.

Five handed his twin the mug, refusing to make eye contact. Luther shifted uncomfortably as he noticed how the sweater went down to Five’s ankles, and pulled unconsciously on his sleeves. As he handed Five his mug, now filled to the brim, he pushed back his feelings of discomfort.

Once he finished his coffee, he walked to the library. He saw his youngest brother, Ben, curled up in the bean bag chair. He had Luther’s green hoodie pulled over his knees.

He spun around and walked away, the discomfort returning to his chest. ‘Am I really that big?’

He wandered into the living room to find Klaus and Allison curled up on the couch with oatmeal, watching Charlie Brown. Both were wearing his sweaters, and looked extremely comfortable.

Klaus’ head spun towards him. “Mornin’ grá! Wanna join us?”

Luther forced a smile. “No thanks Klaus. I’ve got some stuff to take care of, but we can hang out later if you want.”

Klaus nodded, beaming. Luther felt the discomfort lessen as warmth filled his chest. He walked toward the stairs, but stopped as he saw his little sister burst through the front door. Seeing her struggling to close it against the wind, he moved to help.

Once the door was shut, he turned towards Vanya. Her brown hair was freckled with the powdery snow, and her nose and cheeks were a stinging pink.

“Thank you. I took a taxi, but just walking up the driveway was hard. It’s almost a blizzard out there.” She said while hanging up her scarf. She pulled off her coat to reveal his green turtleneck. It fit the same as the other had on Five. Noticing his expression, she said “I hope you don’t mind, but it’s so much more warmer than my stuff.”

He shoved the discomfort away again, and reassured her that bit was fine.

“I know that you’re lying, but I appreciate it. Here, help me find Mom.”

They walked up the stairs and towards Grace’s charging station. Unsurprisingly, Diego was sitting with her. Also (at this point) unsurprisingly, he’s wearing Luther’s jacket. The hem went to his knees, and the collar was closer to his shoulders then his neck.

Luther again, pushed away that uncomfortable feeling and said nothing, because he knew that if he did, he would end up stabbed. Grace gave them her beautiful smile, and he forced himself to smile back. He knew she could tell though, she always could.

A couple hours later, Allison had insisted on all of them taking Grace out in the snow. No-one objected, so they all got their coats and boots and scarfs on. Grace didn’t have a coat, so Luther ran up the stairs and grabbed his last jacket out of his closet.

Klaus and Ben ended up in a snowball fight on the way to the car, and Diego shoved snow down the back of Luther’s jacket. Five sulked the whole drive because Allison wouldn’t let him drive. They stopped by Griddys and ordered coffee and a 20 pack of donuts.

Allison suggested that they take Grace to a vintage boutique down the road. All but Luther and Grace ran ahead. She intertwined their fingers.

“I know they won’t say it, so thank-you for letting your siblings use your clothing. I think they do it because it makes them feel safe. I know it makes you uncomfortable, and it’s very selfless of you.”

“Thanks Mom. I’m just glad that they’re happy.”

By the time they got home, they were all exhausted. Klaus grabbed Luther, the box of donuts, and all the Christmas movies that they had. “You said we were gonna hang out!”

At the end of The Santa Claus 2, Luther felt Klaus wrap his arms around his shoulders and press his face into his arm. He paused the movie and pulled The blankets over Klaus’ back. “Sing me a song?”

Luther sighed dejectedly, but started softly singing,

“It’s too cold for you here, and now; so let me hold both your hands in the holes of my sweater…”


End file.
